Shattered Humanity
by KuroRiya
Summary: Roxas is kidnapped and sold into slavery. Despite not knowing his purpose initially, it is quickly made apparent to him. Kidnap, Rape, Sadism, Slavery, Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy,  Whatever you want to call it.  AkuRoku, a side of Cleon. A little SoRiku.
1. Why?

A/N: Okay, before I even start, I want all of you to know, I am the farthest thing from racist. I have so many different cultured friends. However, this fanfic is set in America in the 1600's. The slave trade was booming, and, to be honest, Africans were slaves. (Oh, big shock.) So yes, I'm afraid that I will reference Black people as being slaves, as that is natural in this setting. I will not, however, make it sound nasty, as I believe all people to be equal. That said, most of the slaves in this fic are white, believe it or not. And yes, despite popular belief, there were slaves that weren't African. And regardless, this is a fanFICTION, the big part being FICTION. That is all for now. Serious BoyxBoy, just as a warning. Don't own the characters.

"Ah, sir, we've been waiting for you!"

The red-head in question smirked. He knew that he was well known in this business, and he was proud. Despite the bad reputation that the slave trade had earned, it was what kept not only this, but several other countries running. Axel made a point of coming to the auctions every month, and had a perfect record of purchasing at every one of them. Occasionally he would sell as well, after a slave had been used to its full extent, though he never sold to anyone who he didn't trust.

That was another thing. Axel was known for his kindness to his slaves. That was rare in this day and age. But he had been taught that way by his older brother, who had raised him. He had learned that people responded better to a kind hand than a harsh one.

And so he treated each of his workers as they should be treated, as long as they did what they were told. They were well fed and healthy, and had time to themselves. He also allowed them the opportunity to buy their freedom, which not many owners did. If they did buy their freedom, he would personally escort them to the border so that they would not be recaptured, and sent them off with a set of clothes and a recommendation for a job.

That was why he was so well known, and he took pride. So when the Englishman addressed him directly, he smirked, and followed him into the auction area.

It is a common misconception that all slaves were black, and that was definitely not the case, especially in this area. The people around here preferred light skin, and the English traders had no problem with providing the type. So, although there were Africans, there was also a large ethnical assortment mixed in. Axel himself preferred the fair ones, so he was not complaining.

When he arrived, he noticed that it was a rather large group this time around. Perhaps a village had been raided, or a city captured. Regardless, there were plenty to choose from. Axel took his time, going from one prospect to the next.

Despite his expertise on the subject, and the wide assortment, Axel was having difficulty deciding on which he wanted to buy. To be honest, he didn't need any more workers, so there weren't many options for him. He could get another cook, but the ones he had at home were managing just fine. That really only left him with one option.

He looked around, and quickly located the Building that was to be his destination .It was common knowledge what the place was for, but it was never spoken of. What one bought at the auctions was one's business, a policy that Axel appreciated. He walked quickly, and gently opened the door.

The inside smelled, a smell that Axel knew well. It was a close sister to the smell one finds in a brothel, but slightly less refined. The building was familiar, as Axel visited it about twice annually, so he immediately went to the right in search of the salesman. He didn't search for long.

"Ah, Master Axel. You are earlier than usual." Axel smirked again. Even the salespeople that lived overseas knew him by name, and had memorized his schedule. He must be a very important customer to have that much fame.

"Yes, I know. I simply could not wait until next month. I sold my last one off, and have been rather pent up since." The dealer gave a knowing nod.

"Of course. After a certain amount of time, it seems less exciting."

"Yes. I have grown bored of women. I was considering trying a boy this time around. Do you have anything that might fit my fancy?"

There should be no mistake. Axel did not buy these people because he could not get the affections of another. Frankly, he could have any woman or man he wanted. However, Axel bored easily, and therefore knew that committing to a relationship would end badly, so he avoided it. This was just a simple way to release his pent up stress.

But even this had begun to seem boring. Women were all the same to him at this point. They felt the same, sounded the same, and even looked the same. That was why he had decided to try something new. He had never taken a boy, and did not know that he would like it, but it never hurt to try new things.

"Well, if your taste in boys is similar to your taste in women, then I think I have the perfect thing for you." Axel nodded, and followed when gestured to do so. He passed different stalls as he went, each containing another candidate for purchase. Though there were several attractive girls, and even a few appealing boys, the dealer led Axel on, all the way to the end of the rows, in a far corner.

"Sorry that you had to walk so far. We like to keep the special ones towards the back. Axel nodded, then trailed behind as the man entered one of the few covered stalls. It was a bit dark, illuminated only by a flickering candle, but what Axel saw stunned him.

On the ground lay the most beautiful boy Axel had ever seen.

He had thick honey-blonde hair that fell untamed but somehow perfect. His skin was a creamy white, broken by a red tint only where his hands were bound behind his back. His naked body was curled slightly, and he laid on his side to avoid the discomfort that would have come had he chosen to lay on his back. He was thin and small, but not unhealthily so. And when he lifted his face to discern the identity of the person who had entered, Axel met the most entrancing blue eyes he had ever seen. Such a gorgeous icy-blue color, it sent a shiver through Axel's entire being. A gasp escaped from the boy's perfect lips, which quickly pulled into a slight pout, and his nose turned up with just a hint of prepubescence. He was exactly what Axel wanted.

"How much?" The dealer jumped at the sudden appearance of sound in the room.

"Oh, Sir, don't you wish to hear the details first?" Axel nodded, though he didn't need to hear them. This boy was going home with him, regardless of anything anyone said. "He is around fifteen or sixteen, and weighs approximately one hundred and ten pounds. He is a mix of French and Japanese, though he has been taught English, from what we can tell. He is completely virginal, of course." Axel liked the last part quite a bit.

"Very good. How much does he cost?" The dealer smiled, knowing the information had been pointless.

"How does 800 pound sound?" Axel flinched a bit. That was quite a bit of money, but, looking down at the blonde, he knew it was worth it.

"Very well, that will do." The man grinned, having made quite the profit today.

"Thank you, sir. You will not be disappointed." Axel nodded. "If you'll follow me, we'll have him prepared and brought to you towards the front." Axel obliged, leaving his new blonde for the time being. He assumed they would clothe him for the trip home. "How is it that you wish to pay today, Master Axel?" Axel thought. Though he could easily wait until the next auction to pay, seeing as he had an excellent reputation for clearing debts, he felt harder-pressed to pay for the boy now. He would rather know that he had full ownership than wait and have him reclaimed. Though this had never happened to him personally, he had heard several stories.

"Would it be possible for you to send someone to me tomorrow? I have the money at my disposal, but did not bring it with me." The dealer nodded with a smile.

"Likely a wise decision. I will see to it that someone is sent."

"You have my thanks, sir." Axel was then left to wait as the man headed back in the direction of the stalls. He wasn't waiting long before the man reappeared, blonde boy in tow. He stumbled, all the while tugging at the ropes keeping him Captive. He had been dressed in a long gown, simple, but enough to get him home in. His face was slightly flushed, and his eyebrows creased, but he refused to make eye-contact. "Ah, you dressed him. Excellent."

"Of course. Not even a slave can go out naked." Axel nodded his agreement. "I will arrange for one of my men to meet you tomorrow to collect the payment. Please, do enjoy him." And it was as simple as that. The blonde was now his.

.-.-.-.-+-.-.-.-.

Turns out that the beautiful blonde boy was going to be quite the handful. Even just getting him to the carriage was a hassle. Though he walked steadily to the edge of the auction square, as soon as he had left the gates, he refused to move. He sat right where he was, and no amount of tugging from Axel succeeded in getting him to move again. Exasperated, Axel came and knelt by his side.

"Um, is there an issue?" The blonde did not respond, simply ignoring Axel completely. "Well, you are going to need to be moving. I have places to be, I'm afraid." But the boy did not so much as bat an eyelash. Axel sighed. "Alright then." He stood, and the blonde glanced up, expecting to see a defeated redhead, but was met with something else entirely. Axel tied the rope that was attached to the blondes hands around his own waist. Inquisitive, the blonde's eyebrows scrunched, but he was quickly given an explanation.

Axel began walking, straight forward. Because of his position, the blonde was pulled forward, and ended up with his face in the dust. He struggled in protest, flailing his legs in an attempt to plant himself to the ground once again, but to no avail. Axel continued, dragging the blonde behind him.

"Un... Ah! Mate(1)!" Axel stopped, and turned to look at the boy.

"Are you going to walk?" Though he glared, he nodded. Axel helped him off the ground, and resumed walking, this time feeling no resistance as he went. He glanced back to make sure that the blonde was alright, but was only ever met with a down-turned and angry face. He sighed, realising that he had purchased himself quite the stubborn little boy.

Now that the boy was following, they made it to Axel's waiting carriage quickly. Axel waited patiently for the blonde to get in first, but he did not budge. Whether this was because he did not know better, or because he had resumed his stubborn behaviors, Axel did not know, but he was getting testy regardless.

"Are you going to get in, or am I going to have to put you in?" He reacted, and glared, but obliged and stepped in. Axel followed behind, and his escort quickly set the vehicle into motion. Axel lived nearby, so the ride home would only take a few minutes, but Axel would have to kill time somehow.

"Do you have a name?" The boy, who had been looking out the small window, turned at this and looked at the redhead before him. He offered no answer. "Um, you do speak English, correct?" He nodded in confirmation. "Then why do you refuse to answer me?" He glared, but opened his mouth.

"Roxas." It was short, and threw Axel off a bit at first. Just with that one word, Axel was infatuated with the voice that had spoken it. Finally, he realised that it was the answer to his previous question.

"Roxas? That is a lovely name. My name is Axel." Roxas turned back to the window indifferently. Axel did not plan on letting him go that easy, however. "How old are you?" Though he had been given a generalization, he wanted to know the fact, so he asked. Roxas turned back, looking quite miffed.

"I am 15. Leave me alone." Axel raised an eyebrow. Though he found it interesting, the boy was going to have to learn his place, and soon. He could _not_ be speaking that way towards Axel for very much longer, Axel simply would not allow it.

"Oh? You dare speak that way to the one that just bought you?" Roxas glared, obviously not in a state of caring. Definitely stubborn.

"Are you proud of yourself? Happy that you bought a person? Do not you see how disgusting is that? Are people worth really so little to you? That could you put value of them? What if it was you, in this place, instead of me? How do you feel like about that?" After deciphering the slightly broken English, Axel realised that he had just been insulted.

"Really? So I'm disgusting, am I?" Roxas nodded, still glaring. "Is that so? Well, let me tell you, you could have been a lot worse off. In fact, you should likely be thanking the lord that it was I who purchased you. To be quite blunt, there are some very disgusting men in this world, and you are a very beautiful boy. Had it been someone other than me, you would almost definitely be torn apart, whipped into submission, malnourished, and in constant pain. However, you managed to get lucky today, because it _was_ I who bought you. If you behave yourself, you can have a relatively comfortable life. However, I _do_ own you, so I _do_ have the authority to do any of those terrible things to you, should I please. I would suggest that you keep that fact in your mind before you speak such stupid words again."

Roxas looked startled, and Axel could see the fear spreading through the blonde's being.

"Master? We have arrived. Will you be going out again soon, or shall I return the horses to the stable?" Axel looked up. The slave that had been driving had opened the door to the carriage.

"No. I will not be going out again tonight. Please return them, then go to the kitchen and have lunch." The tall brunette glanced at Roxas, but the eye contact was not returned.

"Of course, thank you master." He returned to the front and began to undo the harnesses on the horses.

"It is time to get out." Axel was ignored though, as the blonde did not respond. "Roxas. Now." Still, the blonde did not move. Aggravated, Axel took up the rope again and pulled on it sharply. Roxas fell to the floor with a sharp yelp. "I will drag you there, but it would rather hurt to fall out of here, considering how tall my carriage is." He began to make his way toward the door.

"Yame(2)... Wait! I will go!" Roxas tried to push himself off of the ground, but found difficulty in the task because of his bound hands. Axel sighed and bent down. He picked the blonde up and set him on his feet.

"You make things so difficult, not only for me, but for yourself as well. Just listen to me when I tell you to do something, and your life will be much easier. Let's go." Roxas followed this time, stepping out of the carriage. "Leon, I forgot to tell you, please put the carriage away as well." The brunette in question looked up from the horse that he was about to lead away, and responded quickly.

"Of course master."

"Thank you." Axel walked toward his home, Roxas following behind silently.

Roxas POV:

_Why? Why am I here? Why am I naked? Why is it so dark? Why are my hands bound? What are they going to do to me? Where am I?Where is Cloud?_

Roxas silently panicked, not sure of very much at the moment. The only things he knew was that he was naked, cold, bound, and alone. When, where, even how he had arrived were facts he was not aware of. He was not moving, be that a good thing or a bad thing. But he was alive. That fact in and of itself comforted him slightly, just enough to calm him down.

He took a deep breath, deciding that panicking was not going to help him in this situation. He tried to take in his surroundings again, since the only thing he had noticed the first time was the darkness. Glancing around again, he realised that his eyes had adjusted. There was not much for him to see though. He was in a very small box-like room. Looking up, the ceiling appeared solid, meaning that he was in a building of some sort. By the echoing sounds around him, it was safe to say that it was a rather large building, likely made to house many people inside of it.

The next thing Roxas noticed was the sound. Though it seemed silent in his initial panic, when he listened carefully he could hear soft noises from all around him. Gentle moans, soft crying, what he believed to be praying, among other things. So he wasn't alone.

_Is Cloud here? Is he nearby? Is he okay? Is he trying to find me? Is he even alive? _

Roxas worked himself up again, and his breathing became harder. The last thing he remembered was walking with Cloud to the local gardens to have a picnic lunch. They would have gone to a café, but neither was very skilled with French, so it was just too much of a hassle, which they preferred to avoid, so they had packed their own lunch. He remembered sitting in the grass and eating the rice that Cloud had cooked. They both preferred Japanese food over French, so it was lucky that Cloud had learned to cook before they had been forced to leave. Once they finished they had taken a walk, and were on their way home. And then...

Roxas heard fabric rustling and looked up. He discovered that a man had entered the small space.

"Better keep your mouth shut." Roxas looked at him incredulously.

"Why should I?" It was childish, but Roxas did not very much care.

"Because if you do not, I can promise quite the beating." Roxas glared. Who was this man? What was he talking about, and what gave him the right to threaten Roxas? Before Roxas could ask, the man pulled a piece of flint out and lit a candle, placing it on the ground next to him, and left without another word. Well, at least he could see now.

What had the man meant by keep his mouth shut? Who was he going to talk to in this... room... Before he could ponder it further, the curtain was drawn again. This time a different man stepped in, glancing harshly at Roxas. He was followed by someone. Roxas chose to look at the ground, not particularly wanting to look at the people that had entered. He waited for a few moments for them to say their piece and leave, but it was silent. He could feel eyes on him, and a chill raced down his spine. Looking up, he gasped. The man who had entered was, to be blunt, gorgeous.

He was tall, excessively so, and very thin. He had bright, toxically green eyes, and the reddest hair Roxas had ever seen. And he was looking right at Roxas, scrutinizing every inch of him. Roxas scowled, hating the tingling sensation that ran down his back once again.

"How much?" Roxas jumped at the sudden intrusion of a sound into his thoughts. The redhead had a lovely voice, deep, but not too much so. Just enough to sound masculine.

"Oh, Sir, don't you wish to hear the details first?"

_Wait, what details? How much what? What are they talking about?_

The redhead nodded, but, upon glancing up, Roxas noticed that he didn't seem to be listening.

"He is around fifteen or sixteen, five feet and four inches tall, and weighs approximately one hundred pounds. He is a mix of French and Japanese, though he has been taught English, from what we can tell. He is completely virginal, of course."

_How does he know that? I don't look Japanese! Did Cloud tell him? Surely not! But then how? And why does it sound like he is trying to sell me?_

"Very good. How much does he cost?"

_WHAT? He is trying to sell me! That is illegal! I am not a negro! Why are they selling me?_

"How does 800 pound sound?" The redhead flinched and grimaced, but nodded.

"Very well, that will do." The nasty man grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Thank you, sir. You will not be disappointed."

_H-He just sold me... I... I'm a slave?_

Roxas couldn't believe the words, even as he thought them. There was no way that he had been sold! He was predominantly French, and France was a place that slaves COULD NOT be taken from. So why? Why had he just been sold off to this man?

"If you'll follow me, we'll have him prepared and brought to you towards the front." The redhead nodded and left, leaving Roxas alone in the room once again. Roxas shivered at the sudden loss of presence. He had just been sold, and yet still, it wasn't registering in his mind. What was in store for him, he did not know. He did, however, know how slaves were typically treated, and he was terrified. What would this man do to him? Would he be working in fields, or in the kitchen, or...

His thoughts were interrupted as the candle lighting man returned, this time holding a mess of fabric in his hands. He bent down and untied Roxas' hands before hoisting him up onto his feet.

"You got lucky, you pretty thing. Put this on." Roxas wanted to slap him. How on earth had he gotten lucky? He had just been sold into slavery, and was probably going to spend the rest of his life in a field pulling up weeds. Nevertheless, he did not wish to get the beating that had been promised to him beforehand, so he took the clothing that was handed to him. He let the excess fall, and found that he had been given a long gown, similar to the ones that he usually slept in. Was he to go out in this? To look like a woman? Well, at least he would be covered. He slipped it carefully over his head and let it fall. It came all the way to his ankles, but it was loose enough that it would not hinder his movements.

He was prepared to sit back down, but the man grabbed him harshly by the wrist. Roxas let out a yelp, which was ignored as the man retied his hands. Before Roxas could gather his thoughts enough to struggle, the man had finished. He was led out of the room, pulled by the excess rope in the man's hands, just like a horse or mule. It was disgraceful.

Halfway through the hallway the other man met them and took the rope. Roxas glared at him, trying to kill him with his thoughts alone. He was unsuccessful, of course. He was led to what he assumed was the front of the building, and found the redhead waiting there for him. He stumbled a bit, taken off guard for some reason. Roxas gave a tug on the rope, not really expecting it to give. What would he have done if it had? He would be caught and beaten if he ran, and what other option did he have? He gave up the idea of struggling.

"Ah, you dressed him. Excellent." Roxas wanted to scoff. Was he to go naked? Then again, he had heard of slaves forced to do just that.

"Of course. Not even a slave can go out naked." Roxas had to appreciate that statement, even if it had come from a man that he had already grown to hate. "I will arrange for one of my men to meet you tomorrow to collect the payment. Please, do enjoy him."

_Enjoy me? What am I, a product? Is it enjoyable to watch people work in a field? English people are so confusing!_

Roxas' restraints were handed to the redhead. Despite his displeasure, Roxas followed behind. He was glad to be leaving the building, which smelled strangely, and seemed to threaten him just by existing.

-.-.-.-+-.-.-.-

Roxas decided that he wasn't going to make this easy on his new owner. Once out of the busy square, which seemed to be used exclusively for the slave trade, Roxas sat down on the ground. This was how he usually got his way when Cloud tried to convince him to do something that he did not like. He just sat and refused to move. The redhead tugged at the rope a few times, before turning and making his way to Roxas' side.

"Um, is there an issue?" Roxas did not respond, simply ignoring Axel completely. Of course there was an issue! Roxas did NOT want to be a slave. "Well, you are going to need to be moving. I have places to be, I'm afraid." Roxas still refused to move. Perhaps he should have thought of that before buying Roxas. The man sighed. "Alright then."

Roxas looked up at that. Alright what? Was he to be freed? Was it really that simple? The redhead tied the rope around his waist. Roxas scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but he wasn't left to wonder for very long. He felt a sharp pull on the rope, and was pulled forward harshly. He yelped, but the man kept walking, ignoring Roxas as he dragged across the ground, unable to right himself with his hands bound.

It hurt,to put it simply. His body was dragging across the hard, rough ground. No amount of flailing he did could get him on his feet, and he just ended up hurting himself more.

"Un... Ah! Mate(1)!" He realised that he had spoken in his native tongue, and was about to repeat his request in English, but the man stopped.

"Are you going to walk?" Roxas glared, not pleased in the least, but he nodded. He did not want to be dragged again. The man came and helped him up, then resumed walking. Roxas followed this time. They made quick progress, and Roxas found himself face to face with a large carriage. He stared at it, not sure what to make of the monstrosity. It was the type of carriage that he expected to read about in a fairytale, not one that would be owned by a man such as the redhead.

"Are you going to get in, or am I going to have to put you in?" Roxas scowled. How was he supposed to know that he was to get in first. He had not been informed of this, so the redhead had no right to speak to him as though he was a child. Regardless, it was embarrassing to be out in the open, wearing only a gown, and being led like a mule, so Roxas obliged and climbed into the carriage. The man followed close behind and closed the door. The carriage immediately set into motion. Roxas turned to look out of the window, not particularly interested in the man that was to be his owner.

"Do you have a name?" Roxas turned. Of course this couldn't have been a quite ride. No, that would be too easy. "Um, you do speak English, correct?" Did he really come off as that unintelligent? Hadn't he responded properly when spoken to? He nodded, trying to hold his tongue."Then why do you refuse to answer me?" He glared, tempted to hit the man for his ignorance.

"Roxas." His answer seemed to throw the redhead off momentarily, but he quickly regained himself.

"Roxas? That is a lovely name. My name is Axel." Roxas turned back to the window, not really caring. "How old are you?" Roxas was getting annoyed with this. He did NOT want to speak with this man.

"I am 15. Leave me alone." Roxas saw Axel raise an eyebrow. What the gesture meant, he did not know. It could have been bad, or it could have been good.

"Oh? You dare speak that way to the one that just bought you?" Roxas outwardly glared at that. He was officially agitated at that point. This man, Axel, was one hell of an arrogant bastard.

"Are you proud of yourself? Happy that you bought a person? Do not you see how disgusting is that? Are people worth really so little to you? That could you put value of them? What if it was you, in this place, instead of me? How do you feel like about that?" Roxas knew that Cloud would have yelled at him for his grammar, but he didn't very much care at that point. Axel's face seem confused at first, but changed quickly into one of anger.

"Really? So I'm disgusting, am I?" Roxas nodded, glaring, but slightly regretful. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, it had just rushed forth. "Is that so? Well, let me tell you, you could have been a lot worse off. In fact, you should likely be thanking the lord that it was I who purchased you. To be quite blunt, there are some very disgusting men in this world, and you are a very beautiful boy. Had it been someone other than me, you would almost definitely be torn apart, whipped into submission, malnourished, and in constant pain. However, you managed to get lucky today, because it _was_ I who bought you. If you behave yourself, you can have a relatively comfortable life. However, I _do_ own you, so I _do_ have the authority to do any of those terrible things to you, should I please. I would suggest that you keep that fact in your mind before you speak such stupid words again." Roxas was a bit startled at that, and he felt fear rack his body. Was he really to be tortured so? Was there any chance of escaping? How on earth was working in a field or kitchen, day in and day out, supposed to be a comfortable life? And what did his beauty have to do with anything?

"Master? We have arrived. Will you be going out again soon, or shall I return the horses to the stable?" Roxas jumped. He had forgotten that carriages do not drive themselves. There was a man at the door, likely a servant. Surely not a slave, as he had been driving and left by himself in town whilst Axel shopped, as well as the fact that he was fair of skin. This man puzzled Roxas, but he looked away. He did not like to look at the scar on the brunette's face. Roxas had never liked scars.

"No. I will not be going out again tonight. Please return them, then go to the kitchen and have lunch." Roxas tried to process this. Axel had requested, since he had used please. So that decided the matter. This man was a servant. Roxas felt eyes on him, and was tempted to meet them, but refused, knowing that his eyes would once again meet with the scar.

"Of course, thank you master." He returned to the front and began to undo the harnesses on the horses.

"It is time to get out." Roxas heard the words, but could not comprehend them at the moment. He was confused about the brunette once again. Did servants call their employers 'Master'? "Roxas. Now." Still, Roxas ignored him. What was he supposed to do? He could not remember the command. He felt a sharp tug at the rope, and fell to the floor with a yelp. "I will drag you there, but it would rather hurt to fall out of here, considering how tall my carriage is." Roxas realised what he was being told to do.

"Yame(2)... Wait! I will go!" Again, he took to his native tongue, and corrected himself quickly. He tried to push himself off of the ground, but found difficulty in the task because of his bound hands. Axel sighed and bent down. Roxas felt himself being lifted, and allowed himself to be placed on his feet. He scowled, his knees now hurting because of the impact of the fall.

"You make things so difficult, not only for me, but for yourself as well. Just listen to me when I tell you to do something, and your life will be much easier. Let's go." Roxas followed this time, stepping out of the carriage.

_My life would be even easier if I hadn't been sold into slavery..._

"Leon, I forgot to tell you, please put the carriage away as well." The brunette in question looked up from the horse that he was about to lead away, and responded quickly.

"Of course master."

"Thank you." Axel walked toward his home, Roxas following behind silently, wondering if was normal for a 'Master' to now his servant/slaves by name.


	2. Misunderstandings

A/N: Okay, Stuff has calmed down at school, so I have some time to write. Now, for what I said in the last authors note, I want it to be known that the slave population WAS African in majority, however, slaves were also taken from Asian, and even some European countries. So yes, though they were few in number, there were fair-skinned slaves. And, for the purposes of this story, it should be known that Axel's community deals predominantly in the fair ones. Though they are the minority, let's all play along, shall we? Oh, and as for Roxas' speech, I do that on purpose. He is supposed to be bad at Engrish, at least in the beginning. He is not fluent enough yet, so his sentences will sound broken, and some of his words will be misplaced. Just thought that it should be known that this was done intentionally.

Also, I will give any and all translations at the beginning of the next chapters, though I doubt that it will become severely necessary.

(1) Mate! - This is a diminutive form of the Japanese word, Chyotomatekudasai. This means "Please wait a moment." Mate is a more casual form of this word.

(2) Yame... - This is the beginning of the word Yamete or Yamero. This means "Stop"

Alright, so I had planned on making this a dual POV story, you know one right after the other. I'm still going to do that, but it will be separated by chapters. If I don't do this, you will never get updates, as chapters would take FOREVER to write. So you will get one view of the story in one chapter, and then the other in the next. This one is Roxas, so the next will be Axel. This will not always be true. Sometimes Axel will go first, sometimes Roxas. Just thought I should give you all fair warning.

Okay, that is it for this author's note! Oh, but I have a tendency to forget: I do not own these characters. No, they belong to Square Enix. I make no profit from writing this.

RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENT: I got a beta! Woot! Throw some confetti and whatnot. Okay, well, she didn't get to edit this chapter. Her Internet's down for a bit. I felt bad making you guys wait when I had a chapter written up, so I posted it, obviously. Hopefully the next one will be edited. I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that I didn't do too awfully. Okay, I'll leave you alone now!

Chapter Two

Roxas couldn't help but be impressed by the majesty of the mansion that his new, redheaded 'master' inhabited. It was large, to put it into simple terms, and full to the brim with assorted furniture. Grand, intricately patterned sofas and chairs, as well as exquisite light fixtures and several majestic tables. He attempted to register each piece as he passed, being urged along by Axel. There were multiple sitting rooms, each different in appearance, with varying levels of comfort possible. Roxas was examining a particularly odd looking lamp that was placed on an Asian styled end table. So fascinated with this oil-lamp was he that Roxas failed to notice that they had halted in their movements.

"Aerith? Aerith, come here." Roxas jumped at the sudden noise, glancing in the direction of the man that had made it. He watched as a brunette woman, most likely around the age of twenty, rushed in. Her loose curls were pulled into a long braid at the back of her neck.

_Who is she? Certainly not his wife! Her dress is much too simple for the Lady of a home such as this..._

"Aerith, I just bought this one today." She nodded, looking at Roxas with slight interest in her big green eyes. Axel turned to face the boy in question. "Do you have a favorite color?" Roxas looked at him incredulously. What a pointless question.

"I... What does matter?" Axel's face displayed a small hint of annoyance.

"That is not your concern. Answer the question." Roxas scowled, but complied, remembering how much it had hurt to be dragged along the ground.

"I suppose I like blue." The man nodded, turning back to the girl.

"Very well. Please take him to the cerulean bedchambers. Help him prepare, as I doubt he has any experience." She looked troubled at this, but nodded again, before taking Roxas' hand and leading him away, farther into the spacious mansion.

_Prepare? Prepare for what? Not any experience with what?_

The girl, Aerith, led him into a medium sized room, and closed the door behind them. Looking around, Roxas was amazed. There were several unlit oil lamps protruding from the walls. The glass of them resembled blue stained glass, such as on would find in a cathedral. Roxas assumed that they would cast lovely blue light all around, which would be a divine effect to the room, which would not be interrupted by natural light, due to the lack of windows. The walls had an intricate wall paper, which was also rendered in shades of dark blue and white. There was a sofa, made of what looked to be a rather expensive wood and upholstery. The rest of the furniture seemed to follow the same pattern, expensive looking and blue. Finally, his eyes rested on the center piece of the entire room; the bed. To say that is was colossal would be an understatement. It overtook everything in the room, just with its sheer size. The base was made of an exceptionally dark wood, which accented perfectly with the wood of the sofa. The comforter that had been spread was the truest shade of azure Roxas had ever seen, and it was accented with small glass beads, sewn in complicated patterns. Roxas presumed that there were likely several layers underneath this one. Blue lace cascaded down from the ceiling in a canopy, fanning out at the end to surround the entire bed, and fell all the way to the floor. It was very much a majestic sight. Too much so for a slave.

"Um... Excuse me. My name is Aerith. What is yours?" The blonde looked up at the girl, whom he had forgotten was present.

"Roxas." She gave what seemed like a forced smile.

"Roxas, that is lovely. Let me see... I've never prepared a boy before..." Roxas was getting irritated with the enigmatic manner in which he was being referred to.

"Prepared for what?" He demanded sharply, causing Aerith to jump. The brunette took a few moments to gather her thoughts, before her chocolate colored eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You... You mean you do not know your intended purpose?" Now Roxas was the confused one.

"I thought I would work in field, but there are none. So I though kitchen. Am I wrong?" Now the brunette looked absolutely fretful. Roxas began to feel the panic himself, and he noticed that his heart rate had picked up a bit.

"Oh dear... No one told you? Oh dear..." Roxas was seriously beginning to worry, and the girl was doing nothing to console him. "Alright... Um... Please sit down... This is not going to be good news, I'm afraid." Roxas obliged, sitting on the over-sized bed. This was all becoming incredibly suspicious.

"Do you have any idea what is going on? Any at all?" Roxas shook his head.

"I know I am sold in slavery. That is all." She looked ever more fretful.

"Oh my... Okay, at least you know that much. Oh, how to explain this...? Where to start... Alright, um, I assume that you were bought in a building that was separated from the rest of the auction, correct?" Roxas nodded, confirming the suspicion. "Do you know what that building was for?" Roxas answered in the negative this time. "Oh, oh, what am I to do... Well, you see, that building houses... Special... goods..." Roxas glared, wishing that she would just say her piece and leave already.

"Well... Um, the reason that they are special is... They... They are intended for... Intimate use..." Roxas could not hide the confusion that plastered itself to his face.

"Intimate?" Aerith gave him a pained look.

"Um, perhaps sexual would be a better word choice?" Roxas' eyes widened at that. He didn't have to speak fluent English to know what sex was. But surely he had to be misunderstanding.

"Sexual? As in sex? I am meant to have sex?" The girl nodded, her brows creased.

"Rather, the master is going to have... sex... with you." Roxas stared at her hard, daring her to make one movement that would betray the words she had spoken. She made none.

"He... He bought me to sex me?" She winced at the crude wording, but nodded. "But... He can not... I am not a girl... how...?" She shook her head, her face flushed slightly.

"You will find out, soon, unfortunately. Just... Master Axel is very kind. He is one of the best that could have bought you. He will treat you kindly, and he does not have a heavy hand. As long as you do what you are told, you will be alright. Just keep that in mind." She stood, moving towards a darkly colored wooden wardrobe. Roxas scowled. That was the second time he had been told of how lucky he was to have been bought by the tall red-head. He did not feel very lucky.

_He is going to take me to bed? That would explain why I was naked in that room, and why I was sent to this room... And she has no reason to lie to me... But... I am a boy... How does he plan to..._

Aerith returned, and had new garments in her hands, presumably chosen out for Roxas. She laid them down on the bed, spreading them out, making each visible.

Roxas wanted to be sick. Surely no male could be expected to wear something as such. The lace alone was enough to put him off, but the entirety of them each individually... He wished he had been sent to a field.

"Okay, um, this is everything that might fit you... Pick one out and put it on." Roxas shot her an incredulous look.

"I am a boy!" She winced.

"I know that."

"These are dresses! They are for girls! I am not a girl!"

"I know. But this is what you have to do. I'm sorry if you are displeased but it is not my fault. I am simply doing as I was told, and I suggest that you do the same." Roxas glared at her. He was not, under any circumstances, going to put any of the lacey monstrosities on. She would have to render him unconscious and do it herself for that to happen.

"I will not wear that." She sighed, and bent down to Roxas' eye level.

"Though he is a kind master, be aware, he is quick to anger. And, should you cross him, I can not account for his actions. As I said, if you do as you are told, you will be treated with kindness, however, should you do otherwise, it is safe to assume that the opposite would be true." Roxas glared, but his resolve falter. Would he be beaten? He had been hit a few time before, and that was one of the most unpleasant feelings he had ever experienced. He looked back at the ridiculous gowns.

Angry at himself for his childish fearfulness, he took on of them into his hand. It was the least grotesque of them all, and it still upset his insides. Still, the resounding fear that the brunette had instilled forced him to begin untying the crude gown he was wearing.

"Thank you." She left with that, closing the door behind her.

Glancing back to make sure the girl had truly left, Roxas threw the offending dress across the room with a low growl, hearing a quiet yet satisfying thump as it hit the wall. There was absolutely no way under the bright blue sky that he was going to put any of these things on. He swiped his arm across the bed, successfully knocking all of the offered gowns to the ground, for simple good measure. Though it was not very much, Roxas still had pride to uphold. Cloud had taught him to be proud, and he planned to follow through with the older blonde's expectations.

As thoughts of his older brother came to Roxas, he immediately fell into a depressed silence. Where on Earth could he be? Had they even been brought to the same place? The slave trade left so many places to be searched, thousands, millions even, and with Roxas in his current position... The blonde let out a dry sob as the thought of never seeing his brother again crossed him. What was he to do without his overprotective elder brother? They had sworn on their mother's grave to protect and help one another, always. Yet here he was, curled up on the floor in the bedchambers of a strange, red-haired man, without a clue to the whereabouts of his beloved brother. This time the sob was accompanied by thick tears, which fell heavily to the floor, leaving dark splotches in the already dark-blue carpet.

After a few moments of allowing tears to fall freely, Roxas drew in a shuddering breath and wiped his face clean of the salty moisture. He gathered the gown, which he had pretended to remove, and clambered into the large bed. It had been several minutes since he had been left alone to dress, and even more since he had left Axel's side. Surely if these "intimacies" were to occur, they would have by now. This in mind, Roxas allowed his body to relax. He assumed that Axel had opted to rest after his travel, instead of partaking in further activity. This gave him only enough reassurance to rest, not fully sleep. To be honest, he was scared. The last time he had slept, though against his will, he had woken in a strange, foreign land, naked, cold, alone, and confused. He did not wish for a reiteration of those events, he therefore clung to his consciousness, only allowing for his eyes to close. He did not even permit his body to snuggle under the comforter, despite the chill he was experiencing because of the denial. He simply lay, resolved to stay like that until he came up with something better.

"Roxas? Master Axel is coming. Did you put it on correctly?" He heard Aerith, and his entire world crumbled. He had been wrong. Axel _was_ coming.

"Kuso.(1)" He swore quietly, then pulled the blanket up in an attempt to hide his failure to re-clothe himself from the girl. She entered right as he settled the large blanket.

"Oh... Did you get it on correctly?" Roxas winced internally, but nodded. She smiled at him graciously, and quickly turned back to the door. "I am glad. Master Axel will be coming now, so prepare yourself." She left, shutting the door once again. Roxas relinquished a frustrated cry, completely appalled at the very idea of what was about to be done to him. In a last attempt to comfort himself, Roxas tried to convince his own mind that this was simply a very bad prank being played upon him by the spiteful townspeople. There was simply no other explanation for the obscenities he was experiencing.

Very abruptly, he heard the doorknob turn, and he listened incredulously as a pair of feet walked into the room carefully, before closing the door. The distinguished sound of his boots clearly labeled the intruder as Axel. Roxas curled up, trying to hide himself in the thickness of the blanket covering him. The footsteps neared, and Roxas felt the shield of the comforter being lifted from his small form. His body trembled at the loss of not only the protection, but the warmth as well. He looked up, and was met with exactly what he had expected. He was met with acidic green eyes, and a rush of red. Roxas glared, not pleased in the least with the man looking down at him.

"Well now, you look awfully unamused. And under-dressed, I cannot help but notice." Roxas responded with a near feral growl, showing his resentment towards the redhead. "Oh? It seems that Aerith informed you of what you are here for. I assume that that is why this anger is being displayed? But surely you must have had some idea of what you were meant to do. Roxas refused to respond, offering only an icy glare. "Well, regardless, you are mine, and I do plan on getting my money's worth out of you." Roxas let out another growl. "Take off that gown." Roxas let out a strangled scoff.

"I will do not. What makes you think that I will listen to you. I am not tied, you can not drag me." The man let out an exaggerated laugh at that.

"Is that right? I am afraid that you underestimate me. I advise you to look at the odds against you. I am at least twice your stature, and most definitely stronger. I do not need a rope to drag such a miniscule creature as yourself. However, I do not intend to pull you around. No, that was simply an easily offered opportunity at the time, and I took advantage of it. But we are inside my home now, and I have many things at my disposal that I could very easily use to punish you." Roxas' eyes widened a bit, before steeling his gaze once more, and glowering at the offending man, as if daring him to attempt it.

"I am not scared of your word, not your dresses." Roxas spat, and Axel raised an amused eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think I am referring to those lacey disasters? Despite how hideous they may be, I doubt that they would make for much of a punishment, embarrassment aside." Roxas faltered, wondering what else the man could be eluding to. Still, he refused, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Are you still going to refuse." The blonde ignored the question, never breaking away from the glare. The man on the receiving end sighed. "Very well." He stood and made his way to the door.

Roxas looked at Axel's back, surprise evident on his face. Had he won? Was Axel going to leave him alone? Was it that simple? Had this been a test of his bravery?

His hopes were dashed when Axel turned back around, having said something to what was presumably a slave. Roxas did not like the look the man was giving him, the feline-like green eyes watching the younger's bright blue. There was a knock at the door, and Axel pivoted to open it. He offered a quick 'Thank You' to whoever was on the other side, before turning back to the blonde.

Roxas' eyes widened as he saw the item that the redhead had in his hand. Never had a riding crop looked so menacing in his life. The one in the man's hand was long, black, and absolutely terrifying. Roxas felt his bottom lip tremble, and he knew that it was most definitely not from cold. Surely not... There was no way...

"I will ask you one more time. Will you take them off?" Roxas looked from the crop, to the man wielding it. Surely not.

Roxas shook his head, then let out a sharp yelp as he was yanked from the bed and dropped on the floor. He did not even have time to comprehend the change, before he felt the splitting pain of the lash as it came down on him. He cried out loudly, nursing his arm where it had been struck. Again, the crop came down on him, this time hitting his thigh. He cried out again, but attempted to crawl away from the relentless man. Instead of his hopeful escape, Roxas found more pain, as the crop hit his lower back. He let out an agonized scream this time, his resolve withering along with his strength.

"I-Itai! Yamero! Yamero! Onegaishimasu! (2)" Axel's hand stopped, just fast enough to avoid hitting the blonde again. He paused, waiting for the blonde to make a move.

Roxas was panting. He looked up, and was immediately aware that the crop was still looming above him threateningly. He shook, noticing tears that had been falling since the beginning of the abuse. Axel was simply staring at him, not moving. Roxas quivered. He knew he had only two options. Option one, he could refuse to remove his clothing again, and suffer the blows again, or, Option two, he could relinquish his last shred of pride, and comply. He looked again at the crop, and made his decision. He sat up, though very shakily, and began to untie the gown.

Roxas saw the smirk on Axel's face, and looked away, thoroughly ashamed at himself for wavering so easily. He never imagined how much a simple stick could hurt, but even now, the simple action of removing his clothing was proving to be an agonizing task. He had managed to untie the top of it, but he was frozen, not able to convince his arms to expose his body to the waiting redhead. No amount of willing would get his hands to clasp around the hem, and no amount of pleading would get his muscles to pull the fabric up. He looked again to Axel, fear in his eyes, which was only amplified by the fact that the riding crop had not been discarded. He dropped his gaze, begging his body to cooperate with him.

"Get on with it. Or did you change your mind?" Roxas gasped, shaking his head roughly.

"P-please... I can not..." Roxas looked at him pathetically. The man looked at him, seeming to contemplate something. His face then took on a much gentler look, and he put the crop on the table.

"I suppose I can help a bit. This is your first time after all." He bent to Roxas' level, and grasped the hem of the gown in his hand.

Roxas felt a sliver of gratitude towards the man, before he remembered that this was all his fault.

"Put your arms up." Roxas, though angered once again, did as he was told, raising his arms. He vaguely felt the cloth lift, and sharply felt the shock of cold air as it hit his bare skin. He was momentarily left blinded as the cloth passed before his eyes, but he was quickly reacquainted with emerald eyes. "There's a good boy." Roxas wanted to scowl, but decided against it, the threat of the crop not yet vanquished.

He was, to put quite frankly, naked. There had been nothing underneath the thin gown, and he was now completely exposed, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Axel. Roxas felt his skin flush as eyes roamed every inch of him, scrutinizing him. He heard a quiet chuckle.

"You are awfully red." Roxas felt the heat intensify.

"Damare.(3)" He knew that Axel could not understand him, so he said it without fear. Axel chuckled again.

"I can guess from your tone that you just said something nasty." Roxas jumped, surprised.

"I-I... Um..." Roxas eyed the crop again, unsure of how dangerous it was.

"I am not going to hit you again, so long as you listen." The blonde could not stifle the sigh of relief that followed the statement. At this point, only one thing mattered, and that was NOT getting beaten with that stick EVER again. "Now come here." Roxas hesitated, debating the pros and cons. "I said come here. Now." He could hear the building annoyance in Axel's voice, and decided, rather swiftly, to accede. He crawled over, not sure what he was expected to do when he got there. He could not ignore the ache he felt in his limbs and back, where he had been hit. The initial pain had been much worse, by far. Still, the throbbing ache was enough to ensure that Roxas would not be disobeying anytime soon. This was probably what Axel had planned, to be honest, and it had worked.

Roxas reached the redhead quickly, making short work of the distance between them, which had not been much to begin with. He was about to wonder what was expected of him, when Axel made it apparent. He lifted Roxas, effortlessly, and placed him gingerly in his lap. Roxas let out a small noise of surprise, clearly not expecting the gentle gesture. He felt arms wrap around him, pinning him to Axel's chest. He had his back to Axel, and was facing the rest of the room.

"I am sorry. I do not like to hurt you. Really, sadism is a very unattractive trait to me. However, I am not one to put up with disobedience. I am not going to make an exception for you, no matter how much I may want to. So please, I will ask you now, do not ever give me a reason to have to do that again." Roxas shivered, the words having been whispered quietly into his ear. The hot breath that came along with them had been the true reason for the reaction.

After saying his piece, Roxas felt himself rising, and realised that Axel had stood. An arm hooked underneath his knees, the other supporting his back. Roxas, on any other occasion, would have fought his way out of the extremely cliché position. However, the pain in his back reminded the blonde where his stubbornness would get him.

Axel took him to the bed, and laid him down gingerly. Roxas wanted to scoff at the contrast, but held it in, allowing the redhead to lay his head on a pillow. He closed his eyes and waited, knowing what was about to transpire.

"Are you alright?" His eyes fluttered open. Was this a trick question? He looked at the man skeptically. "Sorry, I suppose that is a stupid question. Are you ready? …Wait. That is just as dumb... Hmm..." With that, he simply leaned down for a kiss.

Roxas rejected it immediately, turning his face away.

_No. NO! Absolutely NOT! There is no way that I am going to..._

His eyes fell on the discarded crop once more, still sitting on the table where Axel had left it. Roxas quickly rethought.

He turned his head back, facing Axel once more. He closed his eyes, and resigned himself to what was sure to come. Sure enough, the lips came once more, this time finding and seizing they're target. Roxas gasped as thin lips caressed his own. Axel took the opportunity, and plunged his tongue inside before Roxas could close it again. The blonde began to struggle at that point, pushing weakly at Axel's chest, to no avail; The redhead did not relent.

Roxas forced himself to calm. What else could he do? Even if he could push the much larger man off of him, what would he do next? He could not do anything. He sighed in defeat, which did not go unnoticed by Axel. He smirked into the kiss, knowing he had won. He pushed in deeper, forcing the boy's mouth open wider. Roxas moaned in displeasure, which only served to excite the redhead further. Roxas growled as the man plunged ever deeper.

That was it. The blonde was not just going to take this on his back. (Though that was technically his position at the moment.) He opposed the man in the only way he knew how.

The blonde thrust his tongue out, pushing against Axel's, forcing him to back out a bit. The redhead made a noise of surprise, but Roxas quickly felt a grin against his lips. He pushed again, and the the invader retreated slightly. Roxas was satisfied, having pushed Axel back to a point where he was comfortable. He halted in his movements, prepared to let Axel continue.

The man in question had other plans, however. He pressed his tongue back in, as far as he had been previously, and Roxas let out a growl at the gesture. He pushed once again, attempting to rid his throat of the unwanted organ. Axel seized his chance, and wrapped his tongue around the smaller one trying to push him out. Roxas gasped, his eyes wide, as Axel began massaging the small muscle.

Roxas fought as hard as he could, but could not repress the moan that filtered into Axel's mouth, causing the man to smirk, before finally breaking the kiss. Roxas gasped, desperately inhaling air he had not realised he required. The man above him was also panting slightly, but chuckling all the same.

"Well now, I most certainly was not expecting that." Roxas flushed, throwing the man a glare. "Still, it was a nice surprise, so I suppose that you deserve a reward." Roxas looked at him curiously now, wondering what a 'reward' could elude to. Axel stood and left the bed, opening the door and calling a name. Roxas eyed him warily. Surely he was not calling for another torture device? That seemed like a positively awful gift, in Roxas' opinion. Axel waited at the door, as Roxas contemplated his fate. When the sound of footsteps were heard outside of the room, Roxas reasoned that the slave/servant had returned with whatever Axel had requested.

Roxas began to panic, wondering if he should attempt to run. He did NOT want to get hit again.

Axel smiled warmly as he turned, only serving to add to Roxas' growing suspicion. Roxas glared in his direction, deciding that he did not want his 'reward'. He was about to tell the redhead so, when the one in question pulled his arm out from behind his back. Roxas' eyes fell to it, and he immediately took back his previous statement. Axel had a plate in his hand, and on the plate was five, absolutely delicious looking cookies. Roxas could feel his mouth salivate. He did not know how long it had been since he last ate, but he felt positively ravenous at the mere sight of the sugary treat. He did not even try to hide his egarness, a fact which led Axel to chuckle.

The older approached the bed, and laid the plate on the blonde's blanket covered lap. Unsure, Roxas glanced up at Axel.

"Go ahead. They are for you." He needed no further reassurance, and quickly scarfed the cookies down. "Slow down! You act as though you have not eaten in days!" Roxas returned to looking at Axel, having finished already, to his great disappointment. To be honest, that might not be untrue. He did not know how long he was asleep. Perhaps mere hours, perhaps day, even weeks. Axel seemed to read his thoughts. "Have you eaten?" The blonde answered truthfully.

"I do not know." The redhead seemed torn, lost in thought for a moment, before coming to what Roxas assumed was a conclusion, and sighed.

"Very well. I suppose that this can wait. You need to be bathed anyway. Put your clothes back on." Roxas gave him a look. "Go on." He decided not to push the man into anger, and crawled out of the bed, exposing himself once again. He blushed, but walked over to where his discarded gown lay. He pulled it back on, not bothering with tying up the top. He then sauntered over to Axel's side.

"...We will go and get you proper clothing tomorrow. I will find you a nightgown for tonight. Follow me." Roxas did, trailing behind slightly. He was led to a kitchen, where several women and a few men were scurrying about, preparing food and cleaning. Axel cleared his throat, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Hello everyone. This is Roxas. He is going to be living with us from now on. I am sorry to ask this, but could you please feed him? He probably has not seen any food for several days." Many of the women got a worried look on their face as they looked at the blonde, and nodded solemnly. "That is all I need at the moment. Please make sure he is well fed." Roxas was then left alone, staring at the kitchen, slightly lost. One of the women worked up the bravery to approach him. As she got closer though, Roxas realised that she was just a girl, not much older than himself. She was short, more so than himself, and had brown hair that was cut rather strangely, some of it shorter than the rest. Her eyes were a pretty grass-green color, nowhere near as striking as Axel's

"Hello Roxas. My name is Olette. I work here in the kitchen, but I suppose that that is pretty obvious. Anyway, what would you like to eat? We do not have much cooked up at the moment, but I can make you something. Roxas regarded the girl with curiosity. She seemed... Odd. But, perhaps in a good way. Roxas offered a small smile.

"Um.. What you have made? I will eat." She seemed a bit startled by his accent at first, but smiled.

"Well, we have some soup made. Chicken, noodles, and some vegetables." Roxas winced, but nodded. He did not want to be difficult.

"That is fine. I will eat." She nodded, and went off to get him a bowl.

This gave Roxas a little time to think.

He had not expected this at all. He had prepared himself to spend the night with Axel. No, he was not looking forward to it, but he had resigned himself to it. But then, out of nowhere, he had been brought here. Why? Didn't Axel want to bed him? Certainly Roxas' hunger would not take precedence over that desire... Perhaps Axel had begun to find him unappealing? Roxas did not like the way that that though made him feel. It hurt a bit, making his eyes sting slightly. But why? Why would he react like this? He hated the man, didn't he?


	3. Surprises

A/N: HERRO! You want a reason why it took so long to write this? Blame school, specifically Japanese and English Class. (I do.) Anywho, I had a half-day, and figured I could put some of my extra time into this. But you know what sucks? I don't even get to relax once school gets out. Nooooo I had to be the huge priss that I am, and take credit advancement classes over the summer. Ugh. Oh well, on the bright side, I will have 23 credits after next year. Which means: I will only need to earn ONE credit my senior year! Hellz yeah to graduating early! But I might just take some extra classes. Hell, might as well get more free education. But I'm happy, that's for sure. Oh, and I realise that this chapter is redundant of the last one, but please sympathize, it IS the same thing, just from a different point of view. Anywho, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for being totally awesome human beings...or whatever they may be. I try to reply to all reviews, I really do, but sometimes I just can't. Pretty limited schedule on my end. So, if I didn't reply directly to a reply, please don't be offended, and know that I read EVERY SINGLE ONE that is sent to me. I appreciate them, more that anyone could know. Hey, so people ask why updates take so long? Try some severe writers block. Why am I bringing this up? Well, frankly, I'd like to ask for some assistance. If you guys have any ideas of what could happen in future chapters, please, please tell me. It is easier to write if I am writing towards something. Also, it has been brought to my attention that translations would be preferred with the chapters that they pertain to. (I figured as much, I just tend to forget...) So from now on I will include them at the end. This is the Translation for the last chapter, which also goes with this one:

Kuso – Shit

I-Itai! Yamero! Yamero! Onegaishimasu! - Ow! Stop! Stop! Please!

Damare – Shut up

Okay, I believe that is it for this... Really really long author's note... I'm gonna shut up now... Please enjoy?

Chapter 3

Would it have been pretentious of Axel to believe that his newly acquired blonde was rather obviously impressed by his manor? Yes, perhaps, but the boy was not doing a very good job of hiding his awe. He had to stifle a chuckle as he watched azure eyes dart around with childish curiosity. As he observed silently, he could not help but feel slightly remorseful. As he had mentioned, he was still, in all honesty, a child. Fifteen, though considered old enough to marry, was still childhood. He was already feeling the effects of guilt for what he had yet to do. However, Axel was known to keep to his choices, and he had made a choice to purchase this boy. Guilt may be a consequence, but he was willing to accept it.

He had led Roxas into one of his many sitting rooms, specifically the Asian styled one. He followed Roxas' line of vision, and was slightly pleased to find that the blonde was staring intently at Axel's favorite lamp. He had managed to buy it from a foreign trader, and it had cost him quite a bit, but it was well worth it, in his opinion.

He reminded himself why he was here, and quietly cleared his throat.

"Aerith? Aerith, come here." Axel allowed himself a small smirk when he noticed the blonde jump at the sound of his voice. Aerith, his most trusted maid-type slave, sauntered in. She was always very compliant, and Axel allowed her several freedoms that others were not given. Her big green eyes were curious as she stopped in front of her master, her coffee colored braid swaying slightly with her movements. The redhead glanced back to find Roxas staring at her with confusion.

"Aerith, I just bought this one today." She looked at the blonde, nodding, curiosity still lacing her gaze. Axel too turned to face him. "Do you have a favorite color?" The boy that was being questioned offered a rather incredulous looking face.

"I... What does matter?" Axel tried his best not to get annoyed. Sure the boy was pretty, but he was also severely proud, that, or just stupid. The former seemed more likely though.

"That is not your concern. Answer the question." He snapped his response with a bit more malice than he had intended. The blonde scowled, but answered, even if hesitantly.

"I suppose I like blue." Axel nodded, willing his annoyance to make itself scarce. He turned back to Aerith.

"Very well. Please take him to the cerulean bedchambers. Help him prepare, as I doubt he has any experience." He easily detected the worry that his words inflicted upon the brunette as she nodded. To be honest, he could not blame her. No, this would not be the first time that he would claim one's virginity, but it would be his first with a boy. And, of course, it would be much worse for the receiving party, considering the position.

He watched as Roxas was led away, further into his home. He wondered vaguely how much luck Aerith would have with the stubborn boy that Roxas had proven to be. Shaking his head as if to rid it of the thought, Axel began walking towards his own bedchamber. This was going to take preparation, mentally for sure, and possibly physically. Sure, he was attracted to the boy, but this was quite the serious matter, and, frankly, he himself was a bit nervous.

Again, he shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He could not show any nervousness or remorse to Roxas, as that would be seen as weakness. He opened his door and stepped into the room, quietly shutting it behind him.

Inside the sanctity of his room, Axel allowed his body to relax. His posture fell, shoulders slumping forward, and he balanced his weight on one leg. He began the leisurely task of undoing the buttons on his dress shirt while gently kicking his shoes off. He hated all of the expensive things he had to wear around due to his position in society. He did not know why the Aristocracy insisted on wearing such uncomfortable clothing. He removed his shirt, thankful for the cool breeze that assaulted his now bare arms. He did not get long to enjoy it though, before he set to work on his frilly white undershirt. God, what he would give to be stark naked right then, but that was easier said than done. Underneath this shirt was another, and then he had to move on to his pants. Such a tiresome practice.

Finally, after much work on his part, Axel stood naked in his room, bare to all the elements that were present. It was pleasant, but short lived. He had to go to Roxas, who should be prepared at that point. Reluctantly, the redhead moved to his wardrobe, opening it fully to view all of the articles inside. After a small debate, he decided on a simple gray tunic accompanied by loose-fitting black trousers. After pulling his boots back on, he returned to the door that he had entered from, exiting into the hallway.

_Will he even notice that I have changed? _

He mused silently to himself, not particularly concerned about the matter, but needing to be distracted.

_No... I really doubt he would..._

He came to the door of the cerulean bedchambers, knowing that the blonde was waiting on the other side. Aerith stood outside the door, apparently waiting for her master.

"Aerith? Is there a problem." The pretty brunet fidgeted under his gaze.

"N-No, sir... It's just that... He had no idea... He thought he was meant to work in the kitchen or fields... I explained it to him, even if vaguely, but please, I ask you to be gentle? He's so... Fragile..." Axel forcefully covered up a wince. He had not expected this at all.

"Oh my... Thank you for telling me, Aerith. You may return to your normal duties." She bowed respectfully, and scampered off.

Axel sighed, slightly frustrated with the new development. He had assumed that the boy was a virgin, but he also assumed that the boy had been told of his position, as most of his type were. This would most definitely complicate things. Releasing one more sigh, Axel steeled himself for what was to transpire.

Upon entering the room, Axel was met with a rather incredulous looking blonde, attempting to hide himself under the thick comforter on the bed. Axel couldn't hide the small smile that the sight brought to his lips. He simply looked so cute, all bundled up like that. He walked quietly to the bed, and gently lifted the covers from the small form, which trembled slightly when it was exposed.

Axel's adoring gaze was met with and icy-blue glare.

"Well now, you look awfully unamused. And under-dressed, I cannot help but notice," Axel pointed out briskly, noting that the lacey monstrosities were lying on the floor on the other side of the room. No, he did not particularly care what Roxas was wearing, or any bed partner, to be honest. It was somewhat like a test of will, really. Roxas had passed with flying colors, but that could prove to be a negative thing. If his will was too strong, Axel would be inclined to break it...

The blonde emitted an angry sound from his throat, and Axel assumed it was meant to be a growl.

"Oh? It seems that Aerith informed you of what you are here for. I assume that that is why this anger is being displayed? But surely you must have had some idea of what you were meant to do." The blue eyes only filled with more hatred, growing colder, but not wavering. Axel accepted the challenge.

"Well, regardless, you are mine, and I do plan on getting my money's worth out of you." Roxas made the same feral noise, still not breaking the eye contact. "Take off that gown." The younger made a strange noise, somewhat like a cough and laugh at the same time.

"I will do not. What makes you think that I will listen to you. I am not tied, you can not drag me," The blonde stated defiantly, looking rather proud of his retort. Axel couldn't muffle the harsh bark of sarcastic laughter that made the boy on the bed jump.

"Is that right? I am afraid that you underestimate me. I advise you to look at the odds against you. I am at least twice your stature, and most definitely stronger. I do not need a rope to drag such a miniscule creature as yourself. However, I do not intend to pull you around. No, that was simply an easily offered opportunity at the time, and I took advantage of it. But we are inside my home now, and I have many things at my disposal that I could very easily use to punish you." His Azure eyes widened slightly at that, before regaining the icy hatred they had held before. Axel could read the dare, and he was very willing to take it.

"I am not scared of your word, not your dresses." The boy spat out nastily. Axel could taste the venom dripping from every word, despite how misplaced the words may be.

"Do you honestly think I am referring to those lacey disasters? Despite how hideous they may be, I doubt that they would make for much of a punishment, embarrassment aside." He gestured lazily to the discarded lingerie as he spoke. Roxas showed the first sign of hesitation, glancing about the room before pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them protectively. "Are you still going to refuse." He received no response, only the blonde's ever-powerful glare. The statement 'glaring daggers'...

_And the trademark stubbornness rears it's head... _

Axel sighed. He had known it would likely come to this, but had desperately clung to the hope that it would not.

"Very well." Axel turned on his heal, walking swiftly to the door. Opening it slightly, he called for Leon. The brunette appeared quickly. Axel made his request, and the scarred man nodded, going down the hall. Axel did not like what he was about to do, but he refused to have his authority questioned. He was going to prove to Roxas that he did indeed own the blonde, and if pain was necessary to achieve that, so be it. He turned back to the blonde in question, steeling his gaze to conceal any weakness. He was not left to stare for very long.

As was to be expected of Axel's most trusted slave, Leon returned quickly, holding the requested item in his hands. Axel offered a quick thank you, which was returned with a small bow. He then closed the door, and slowly turned to face the blonde.

The crop had the desired affect. Roxas' eyes widened considerably, and Axel noticed that his full bottom lip trembled. He hoped this would be enough to deter the younger.

"I will ask you one more time. Will you take them off?" Axel saw the way that his crystal-blue eyes wavered at the question, but, after a moment of deliberation, the blonde shook his head. Axel sighed internally, but knew he had to act fast. Yes, he could overpower the smaller, but it was easier if he wasn't flailing his limbs and screaming.

Before he could properly react, Axel yanked the blonde to the ground. He let out a sharp yelp as he hit it. Axel, not wanting to give the boy a chance to comprehend, swiftly brought the whip down. Honestly, he didn't hit him very hard, but Roxas shrieked in pain, cradling his now-red arm. Axel brought it down again, but with less force, hitting lower in hopes that it would lessen the impact. The blonde cried out again, and tried to crawl away, but his attempt was unsuccessful. Axel took a small step forward and struck his lower back. Roxas gave a withering scream, falling again. Axel prepared to bring it down again, but was cut off.

"I-Itai! Yamero! Yamero! Onegaishimasu! (2)" Axel stopped his hand in midair. He did not need to speak the boy's language to understand the pleading tone he was using. Each word came out as a desperate sob, and Axel felt a sharp pain in his heart.

The blonde looked up, his eyes red from already-fallen tears, and glassy from the tears yet to fall. He gazed up at Axel, the lingering fear still obvious on his tear-stained face. Axel decided to give him some time to make a decision. He was sure the blonde knew his options, but he was not sure of which the boy would pick. Would he choose to cling to his last bit of pride, and take the blows again, or would he allow himself to be shamed and undress. Though he made a point of seeming indifferent, Axel truly hoped it would be the latter. He was desperately trying to convince himself that it was not his fault that the blonde was in this state, despite how false that was.

Roxas looked from his crumpled body to the crop, then sat up, with a bit of difficulty. Axel raised an eyebrow. Surely he had to be kidding, pride couldn't be that important to the boy...

Slender hands moved to the strings at the top of the gown, and pulled the sloppily done bow apart.

_Ah... So he's relented. Thank the Lord..._

Axel couldn't cover the small smile that this caused, but it quickly returned to normal.

The shame and humiliation was utterly apparent on the soft features of Roxas' face, though he turned it away quickly. After he had untied the top, his hands fell to the hemline, but then froze. Axel wasn't sure what was going through the blonde's head, but he had yet to relinquish the crop. Baby-blues looked up to meet acid-green eyes. Axel could sense the fear, but didn't understand. All that he had demanded was that the gown be removed...

"Get on with it. Or did you change your mind?" He hadn't meant to snap it, but Roxas gasped at the harsh sound of the question, shaking his head frantically.

"P-please... I can not..." Was all the blonde offered, aside from the most pathetic look Axel had ever seen. Should he help? Was this a serious plea? Looking at Roxas, his gaze softened.

"I suppose I can help a bit. This is your first time after all." He bent down on one knee, in front of Roxas, and wrapped his fingers around the hem of the rough fabric. A look of what seemed to be gratitude crossed the younger's face, but it was replaced too quickly anger for Axel to be sure.

"Put your arms up." Though obviously miffed, Roxas did as instructed, allowing Axel to lift the gown over his head. Though momentarily obscured by the cloth of the gown, green was quickly met with blue once again. " There's a good boy." Axel attempted in praise, but the blonde did not respond, other than his face contorting to hide a scowl.

Axel looked down, swiftly learning that the boy was completely naked. Axel let his eyes roam. Yes, he had seen him in the building, but he had not really gotten to LOOK at him. Candlelight can only provide so much visibility.

To say that he was gorgeous was a very very large understatement. He was perfectly skinny, his skin tight across small, toned muscles. His stomach was flat and smooth in appearance. His arms and legs were thin, no excess fat to make them seem too big. He noticed that the creamy white skin that was around the blonde's face and arms was beginning to take on a rather reddish tint.

"You are awfully red." He withheld a chuckle as the one in question got redder.

"Damare. (3)" Roxas offered lowly, looking away. Again, Axel didn't need to speak Japanese to guess what had been said.

"I can guess from your tone that you just said something nasty." He pointed out. The blonde visibly jumped, then eyed the discarded crop with contempt and fear.

"I-I... Um..." Axel took pity on the poor thing.

"I am not going to hit you again, so long as you listen." He reassured the younger. He decided to pretend like he hadn't heard the sigh of relief that the blonde accidentally released. "Now come here." He commanded lightly, beckoning to the blonde. Roxas hesitated, looking at him uncertainly. Axel tried to force himself to stay calm and menial, but his annoyance was growing at this point.

"I said come here. Now." With that, the boy was moving, crawling closer to close the short distance between them. Axel could tell that he was still feeling a bit of lingering pain, but that was honestly a good thing. Hopefully that would keep him from disobeying.

The blonde was quickly before him, and he sat, looking unsure of what was expected of him. Axel chose not to leave him to suffer through it, and reached out for him. He picked him up easily, finding that Roxas weighed next to nothing, and sat him delicately on his lap, facing away. He then wrapped his arms around the small frame affectionately, ignoring the sound of surprise from the receiving party.

"I am sorry. I do not like to hurt you. Really, sadism is a very unattractive trait to me. However, I am not one to put up with disobedience. I am not going to make an exception for you, no matter how much I may want to. So please, I will ask you now, do not ever give me a reason to have to do that again." He explained his actions quietly, whispering in the boy's ear. He felt the small shiver that the blonde tried to hide, but again chose to ignore it, on the other's behalf.

He did not wait for a response, opting to hook an arm under the blonde's legs and lift him up instead. He was a bit surprised that Roxas did not fight against the feminine position he had been put in, but decided that he must have learned the lesson the first time.

He brought him to the bed, laying him down gently, as if he were suddenly very fragile. He could read the sarcastic annoyance in the blue eyes that stared up at him, but ignored it. He smiled when those eyes snapped shut in anticipation of what was to come. Axel climbed into the bed, hovering over the small blonde.

"Are you alright?" The eyes snapped back open to offer an incredulous look. "Sorry, I suppose that is a stupid question. Are you ready? …Wait. That is just as dumb... Hmm..." Axel chose to simply stop talking, and leaned down in an attempt to kiss the full lips underneath him.

He was, of course, rejected. Roxas turned his face away, refusing to give himself up. Axel waited, wondering what he was to do, but his dilemma was solved when, for reasons unknown to the him, Roxas turned back, a look of resignation on his face though his eyes were closed. Axel was glad that he seemed to have relented, not wanting a reason to have to bring him harm again. He brought his face down again, this time finding his target.

Oh, the sensation of the boy's lips upon his own, words could not describe. The soft, smooth texture was enough to push him to the brink of what could be called animalistic insanity. It was nearly torturous to take this slowly, as every moment pushed Axel's resolve closer to shattering.

Roxas gasped, and Axel thanked the heavens for the excellent opportunity. He pushed his tongue inside before the blonde could close his mouth again. Roxas reacted quickly, pushing frantically against the chest that had him pinned, but to no avail. Axel refused to allow the boy the freedom to move away.

Roxas, obviously sensing defeat, sighed in acceptance. Axel smirked at his victory, taking the chance to plunge his tongue in further, much to the blonde's distress. The boy beneath him moaned in what Axel assumed was displeasure, though he wished it was arousal, because he was feeling a bit of that himself. In his excitement, he managed to shove his tongue in even deeper, surprising even himself.

Roxas apparently did not like this, and he was quick to show his opposition. He thrust his tongue up against Axel's, much to the redhead's surprise. He couldn't stifle the sound of surprise that the blonde elicited from him, but his mouth swiftly formed a smirk. Roxas pushed again, forcing Axel to retreat slightly, then simply went limp.

Axel would have none of this, not after the vast improvement that had just been shown. He pushed back in, just as far as he had been originally. The blonde growled in frustration, and pushed again. Axel acted quickly, wrapping his tongue around the smaller one, forcing it to fight with his own in a vain attempt at dominance. It was obvious that the blonde was displeased, but that did not stop the quiet moan that escaped into Axel's mouth. The redhead grinned once more before breaking the kiss and taking a deep breath of air. The blonde beneath him gasped desperately, which caused Axel to chuckle.

"Well now, I most certainly was not expecting that." Axel stated matter-of-factually, leading the blonde to flush a delicate pink color while he threw the older an icy glare. "Still, it was a nice surprise, so I suppose that you deserve a reward." The glare slowly melted into a curious stare, which followed Axel to the door. He opened it gently, and poked his head out.

"Aerith?" He called lightly. After waiting for a few seconds, the brunette appeared, and he quickly gave her his order. She nodded, and then scurried off to the kitchen. Axel waited patiently for her to return, oblivious to the dilemma that the blonde behind him was facing. When he was handed the requested items, he offered a quick thanks, then turned to the boy on the bed, smiling.

He was met, rather unexpectedly, with a harsh, untrusting glare. Not quite sure what had brought this anger about, he simply revealed the cookies that he had gotten for the boy. The glare immediately shifted to a look of absolute, ravenous hunger. Chuckling, Axel brought the plate to the bed, and sat it on the blonde's lap. The boy looked up, as if in question.

"Go ahead. They are for you." And that seemed to be the only reassurance needed. The blonde quickly shoved them into his mouth, devouring them at a speed Axel had not believed existed. "Slow down! You act as though you have not eaten in days!" Already finished, the boy in question looked back up, the thoughts behind those blue eyes pretty obvious. "Have you eaten?"

It was a simple question, but the answer stung a bit at Axel's already-weak conscience.

"I do not know." Axel cursed internally. He knew what his response would be, but he could not help but be angered. Of course he would feed the boy, but he was not pleased at all about the interruption. He sighed.

"Very well. I suppose that this can wait. You need to be bathed anyway. Put your clothes back on." The blonde looked at him incredulously. Axel realised that it must have sounded pretty hypocritical, considering what they had just had an argument over, not ten minutes ago. This wasn't, however, up for a debate. "Go on." he demanded, a bit harsher than he had meant to. Roxas seemed to get the hint, and crawled to the floor, making his way to where the discarded gown lay. Axel didn't miss the flush that the boy's skin took on, but ignored it as the blonde scuttled to his side. Axel looked at the gown in distaste, realising how ghastly it truly was.

"...We will go and get you proper clothing tomorrow. I will find you a nightgown for tonight. Follow me." And he did, just slightly behind. Though the redhead was a bit disappointed, he did not bring the matter up. He lead Roxas to the kitchens, and then cleared his throat to get the attention of the maids and cooks inside.

"Hello everyone. This is Roxas. He is going to be living with us from now on. I am sorry to ask this, but could you please feed him? He probably has not seen any food for several days." Several of the women looked worriedly at the blonde, and then offered only nods. "That is all I need at the moment. Please make sure he is well fed." He then took his leave, trusting the boy to his slaves. They would take good care of him, seeing as he was one of them.

This reassurance in mind, Axel went to see his tailor. Yes, he had one on his estate. He had bought her to work in the kitchen, but quickly found that she had a knack for sewing. He now relied on her for any alterations he needed on his own clothing, as well as making clothes for the other slaves, should the need arise. This was why he was here.

"Namine." The pale-blonde girl looked up from the shirt that she was currently working on, and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Yes, master?" He smiled back. He had always liked Namine, from the start. She was very calm, and seemed to make the best of any situation she was put into.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I need a bit of help." She nodded, and put the shirt down before standing.

"What can I do?"

"I need a nightgown. It's for a young boy, your age, actually. He's close to your size too. Do you have anything?" He was straight to the point, but she took it in stride, nodding.

"Of course. Just a moment." With that, she plunged her torso into a large wardrobe. Emerging several seconds later, she walked over to Axel, bringing him a small, light blue gown.

"Will this do?" She held it up, showing that it was just slightly too long to fit her own form.

"Yes, this is perfect, thank you." He took it in his hand, bowing slightly.

"I am simply doing my job. Tell me if you need anything else." She curtseyed, and Axel took his leave, smirking to himself.

Roxas would definitely look stunning in the pale-blue.


	4. Bathing

Let it just be said, Roxas was always a rather clean individual. He disliked it when he was dirty, or if he smelled oddly. But never before in his life had he ever truly appreciated the wonder that was a bath.

He sighed happily as he lowered his exhausted body into the warm water. Before today, he had taken the comfort as a given, but he now understood the depth of the bath, and it was a truly wonderful thing. On top of that, Axel had a large porcelain tub, instead of a small, cold, uncomfortable metal one. He sank further down, happy to be in the water's warm embrace. Sadly though, he was not allowed to relax for very long. The brunette maid, Aerith, came in, much to Roxas' distaste.

"Go away." He snapped harshly at her. She stopped where she was, but did not leave. "I said to leave!"

"I'm sorry, but I was told to clean you." Was all she offered as she shuffled closer.

"No! You are girl!" Roxas yelled indignantly, only to find a small smile on the girl's face.

"It does not matter. Not here, anyway." She was at the side of the tub now, a small towel in her hand.

"No!" Roxas slid over to the other side of the tub, his back to her in an attempt to hide himself.

"Oh, hush, and come here. Quit making such a fuss about it. If you put this off too long, the water will get cold." Roxas shook his head stubbornly, scooting even closer to the other side. "Please?" It was her last attempt, and Roxas knew it. He had won.

"No." He spat out scornfully. She gave a defeated sigh, and then, to Roxas' glee, left the room. The blonde allowed himself a coy smile, then he relaxed back into the water, this time with full intentions to stay like this until the water got a chill.

Again, his endeavor was interrupted, and, without even turning to look at her, he shouted his words in irritation. This turned out to be quite the mistake.

"I said go away! Are you dumb that you can not understand words I say?" There was a pause before the blonde heard a familiar chuckle, one that made him jump.

"Is that right? No, I can understand you, though your English is a bit lacking." The blonde turned quickly and was met with the grinning face of his redheaded master.

"I-I... I did not mean..." He fumbled over his words, fear already lacing his heart.

"Hush. I am not going to hit you. I am, however, going to wash you." Roxas was reassured, and relaxed back into the water, before the second part of the statement connected in his mind.

"What? You? But..." He was promptly cut off.

"There will be no buts. I would not be doing this if you had let Aerith do it in the first place. But you refuse to cooperate with her, for whatever reason, so I am forced to do it myself." Roxas opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again and settled for simply glaring at the surface of the water. Or rather, glare through it, considering that it was perfectly clear.

The redhead approached, a glass bottle in hand as well as the small towel from before.

"Come here." The blonde looked up, and immediately flushed. The older was very close, and had gotten there rather quickly, and the water was doing nothing to cover Roxas' lower regions. The redhead made it obvious that he had noticed the flush. "Oh? Why so red? Did you already forget? I've seen you naked, twice, actually." This brought an even darker shade of red to the boy's cheeks, and led Axel to chuckle. "No need to be shy now. Come here, before the water get's cold."

After thinking it over, Roxas decided to comply. Axel seemed like the type that would make him stay in the bath until he washed, freezing or not. He really didn't want to try that theory out. He moved to the edge of the tub that was closest to the waiting redhead.

"There's a good boy." It was meant as praise, but it only served to anger the blonde. He offered only a glare in return. "Hmm... You really don't like me, do you?" The taller asked as he dunked a small bowl into the water to fill it.

"Why would I? You buyed me, and then hit me with a crop, and nearly laid with me." The man being scrutinized winced slightly, but brought the bowl up and dumped it's contents into the mass of blonde hair, effectively wetting it.

"Yes, I suppose that you do have a point. However, I do not plan on apologizing. You were not clever enough to escape capture, and were therefore sold into slavery. I am simply the one who purchased you. Had it not been me, it would have been another, and, in my opinion, you are much better off here. Despite what happened earlier, I am one of the kindest masters you could hope to have gotten. Frankly, those who are wise and know of this place hope to be bought by either me or my brother, for they know they will be treated well. I only punish when punishment is warranted, never otherwise. If you do as I tell you, you will not be punished. And, just so that we are clear, I have never had to use that crop before. You are incredibly stubborn."

The blonde continued to glare in response, blowing air out of his mouth as another bowl-full of water was dumped unceremoniously on his head. He huffed as the redhead emitted another chuckle.

"That pride of yours is going to be your downfall. I suggest you put it away for the time being." With that he took the stopper out of the glass bottle, and poured some of the contents into his hand. Roxas eyed the liquid suspiciously.

"What is that?" He asked bluntly. The man looked at his hand, then back at the boy.

"You don't know? But your hair is so soft... Hmm... Well, this is called shampoo. It was developed in Europe. It's like soap, but it is used in the hair. It works much better than bar soap." That said, he started to work it into the blonde tufts. It quickly started to bubble, much to the blonde's surprise, and, though he wouldn't admit it, delight. Axel smiled. "You like it? We can leave it in while I clean your body." He meant to be friendly, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. The flush returned full force, and the scowl came with it. Axel chuckled.

"I am not a child." The blonde insisted. But he did not decline, so Axel grabbed the bar and wrapped it in the towel that he had brought in. He rubbed it under the water to get it to later, then brought it to the blonde's small chest.

Roxas decided, at that moment, that he did not like what was going on.

"W-Wait! No! I do not want you wash me!" The volume of the statement startled Axel, and he jumped.

"What?"

"I do not want..." He was cut off.

"I heard you. Alright, look, you will either let me wash you, or you will stay in the tub until you do. It's completely up to you, but you are getting clean, one way or another." The elder stated matter-of-factually. The blonde glared.

"I can do myself." And he put his hand out to receive the soap. Though doubtful, Axel put the soap into the waiting hand. Slightly relieved, Roxas squeezed it to keep it from falling into the water. To his dismay, it had the opposite effect, and the bar plunged into the now-lukewarm water. To be completely honest, he had no idea how to wash himself. Cloud had always assisted at bath time.

Roxas bent down to retrieve the slippery bar. He managed to hold on this time, and brought it, though hesitant, to his chest. He tried to rub it against his skin, but it slipped elusively out of his grasp once again. Growling with frustration, he fished it out again, and made the attempt a third time.

He was nearly in tears by the fifth time, and slumped into the barely warm water. Axel, who was still waiting, chuckled.

"Are you done?" The blonde, though reluctant, nodded. "Alright." He took the bar from the bottom of the tub, and wrapped it again in the towel. He brought it back to the chest that had yet to be cleaned, but it quickly disappeared. "What are you..." He was promptly cut off.

"I mean I was done bathing. Not that you could do it." He wrapped his arms protectively around his knees, and the redhead sighed.

"Very well. However, as I said before, you will stay in the tub until you are cleaned." He stated, then put the soap down, and made himself more comfortable. Roxas narrowed his eyes, but did not relent.

.-.-.-.+.-.-.-.

Twenty minutes later, Roxas was still in the tub, which was now filled with ice-cold water. He shivered violently, rubbing his arms in a bid for heat. Axel still sat, watching him with seemingly nonchalant eyes. Roxas looked down at his pale skin, which was taking on a slightly blueish hue, then back at the redhead. He had not been bluffing.

Going over his options, he honestly only saw one as possible. He was NOT going to be made to sit in this freezing water anymore. This simply was not worth it. Swallowing his pride, he moved over to the opposite end of the tub, and laid his head on the edge, conveying his defeat. He heard shuffling, and listened, trying to discern the sounds without looking up. He jumped when he felt a light pressure on his back. He realised that it was the soap, and sighed. Honestly, to his exhausted and chilled body, the soft cloth felt wonderful. His breath shuddered as the sensation traveled up and down his back, and whether it was from pleasure or discomfort, he did not know.

"You always make things so much harder than they need to be. If you had just let me wash you in the first place, you would not be so cold." The older offered quietly. Roxas sighed again. "Stand up."

He did, and nearly hissed as the air hit his wet skin. He urged the man, mentally, to hurry. His wish was seemingly granted, and before he could register where he had been touched, he was being pushed down into the water to rinse off. When he resurfaced, he was lifted out of the tub, and placed on the floor. A bit stunned, he looked up at the man who had so quickly executed this maneuver. The man in question leaned down and wrapped a large towel around the blonde's shoulders.

Finding warmth in the cloth, Roxas wrapped it tighter, pulling his legs in too, then settled for sitting in a ball on the floor. The redhead turned around and went to retrieve something that was closer to the door. At this point, Roxas did not care what it was, he jut wanted to get feeling back into his toes and fingers. He groaned in displeasure as he was lifted up and made to stand. The towel was removed from his shoulders, much to his anguish. He was swiftly reacquainted with it though, as Axel rubbed it against his limbs to get them dry. It was taken away again, and replaced by a fabric being pushed over his head. Realising what it was, Roxas lifted his arms and slid them through the long sleeves. Axel let the rest of the gown drop. It was just slightly too long, but Roxas was glad for that at the moment, as it covered his numb toes. As Roxas took the entirety of the gown in, Axel cleaned up from his bath.

It was pale blue in color, and made of a very light, breathable fabric that felt soft against his skin. The sleeves were long and loose, cinching at the wrist before fanning out into ruffles. It also cinched slightly at the waist, creating more ruffles at the bottom, which reached past his feet and onto the floor. The collar was high but open, cutting down to his collarbone. It was very much to Roxas' liking, but it did not do much for heat, which was what he needed at the moment.

"Follow me." The blonde got a start from Axel's words, but quickly obliged. He trailed behind quietly, wondering to himself where he could be going. He passed room after room, beginning to dread what waited for him once they had reached their destination. Last time he had been led to a room...

"Alright, here we are. Come in." His thoughts interrupted, Roxas gave a short nod, and followed the taller into the room. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was very warm inside. His eyes were immediately drawn to the lit fire in the fireplace, and he gazed at it longingly. Axel walked to an empty chair near the fire, and sat. Roxas took the opportunity to look around the room. It was much like the one he had been in previously. The bed was the largest thing inside, and was extravagant. This room was, however, much larger, and held more furniture. There was an armoire, made of a fine wood, on the wall to the right. There was a large chair, currently occupied by Axel, next to the fire, which was across from the blonde. To his left was a large sofa, as well as a low table that had several candles on it. Looking around, Roxas realised that most of the room consisted of shades of red, but none of them seemed as brilliant as Axel's hair.

"These are my bedchambers. That door," he pointed to a door that was near the sofa. "Leads to my study. You may come here whenever you like, so long as I don't have guests. Do be careful though. The things in this room are rather precious to me." He glanced over the shoulder of the chair, at Roxas, who nodded. "Good. Come here."

The blonde, despite his reservation, complied, walking around to the front of the chair to face the redhead. He couldn't help but notice how much warmer it got as he neared the fire. He was surprised when he felt arms encircle his waist, and began to flail in an attempt to free himself.

"Quit making a fuss. I'm not going to do anything to you." The older reassured calmly. Roxas, exhausted and cold, gave in, and went completely limp in the man's arms. This earned a chuckle from the latter as he drew the boy close. "There you go. Just relax for a little while. Today has been stressful for you, obviously. Just relax, alright?" He whispered lowly, soothingly. Roxas only nodded weakly and snuggled closer into the older's warm chest, too tired to fight. "That's it."

Roxas couldn't hold back the pleasant sigh that escaped as he felt fingers gently raking through his damp hair. At the moment, he really didn't care that this was the man that had beaten him and forced him to sit in ice-cold water. Right now, all that mattered was that he was warm, and he was soothing. The blonde gave one more sigh, then allowed sleep to overtake his fatigued mind and body.

Once the blonde had lost consciousness, Axel allowed himself a small smile. He was much more agreeable when he was tired. He felt a little bad about how the first day had gone, but if this was anything at all, it was proof that there was hope yet.

The boy shifted slightly in his sleep, but quickly stilled once again.

Axel, though with a little guilt, placed a light kiss on the unconscious blonde's forehead, before resting his head in his head, and allowing sleep to claim his consciousness as well.

A/N: Alright, yes, I realise that it is very, very short. VERY SHORT. I felt bad, because we just had spring break, but I totally shunned my duties, and did not work on fanfics at all. So I thought I would type up a quick chapter for you guys, just to keep you going until the next installment.

So, can you tell I was feeling fluffy today, because I was. I wanted something sweet before we go back to the ra... Well, you can guess. Anyway, I thought it was pretty cute, despite the fact that Roxas froze his ass off. (Gotta make sacrifices for the greater good, yeah?)

Oh, right, for the shampoo: I'm not sure exactly when it was truly invented, I've heard different things from different people. However, for AkuRoku purposes, we'll say it was in the raw stages, okay?

No Japanese in this chapter... Sumisu Sensei would be disappointed with me... Oh well, I just wrote a whole Japanese script for that class, I HAVE RIGHTS!

And, this is gonna sound random, but I've been thinking... I might draw some character sketches, so that there will be a visual for the costumes and whatnot... If I draw those, I'll post them on my Devi... but I don't know. We shall see!

Well, can you tell I'm trying to take up as much space as possible? Yeah, alright, I'll shut up.

I don't own the characters, blah blah. You guys know the drill.


End file.
